


wet

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: “That shower we had at that venue the other day…”
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	wet

**Author's Note:**

> you'll wanna watch [this](https://twitter.com/tacotuesdaygirl/status/1193186568497963008) clip for context. i was prompted to write the shower that they "took together" so i did lol.  
as always: this is a work of fiction that's just using cody and noel as characters for our enjoyment fhjdhsjkh rip lol don’t show this to the boys bc i respect the hell out of their real-life relationships with their girlfriends.

“Hey, Cody, can I come in? I gotta take a leak,” Noel asked from behind the door to the venue bathroom. All he could hear for a second was the sound of the shower that Cody was taking, water splattering on the ground in a disjointed little rhythm. He waited a few more seconds. “Bro,” Noel impatiently yelled.

Noel could hear Cody let out a shaky breath. “Yeah,” Cody strained out and Noel immediately knew exactly what was happening.

He opened the door and stepped in, hearing Cody breathing heavily over the sound of the running shower. They were muffled breaths though like he was trying to hide the fact that he was out of breath.

As Noel relieved himself, the image of Cody cranking off in the shower shot into his head and he couldn’t help but let what he was thinking slip out of his mouth.

“Bruh, you know I can do that for you,” and Cody’s breath hitched. “Would you like that?”

Cody’s breath was fast and erratic as he moaned out an “Uhuh”.

Noel pulled his pants fully down after already having them unzipped to pee, tore his shirt off, peeled his boxer briefs off, and took anything else off that barred him from getting in that shower with Cody.

The sight before Noel made his dick twitch. He opened the curtain and there stood Cody, red in the face, wet hair matted to his forehead, dick in his hand, and he looked so vulnerable. So fuckable.

“Oh, Cody,” Noel let out as he got in the shower, letting the water spray down on his head. He made eye contact with Cody and it was so deep. So dark. Noel noticed how little rivulets of water ran down his face, his neck, his chest, until his eyes caught on Cody’s painfully erect dick. 

Noel took his hands and placed them on Cody’s wet chest, scratching at the hair there and rubbing his pecs. “You just had to spice up your only alone time, huh?” Noel questioned as he ran his hand down tracing where Cody once had abs. “Couldn’t stand just taking a shower without thinking about yourself, right?”

Cody just nodded, a little transfixed. One of Noel’s hands ran around to Cody’s backside and braced his hand on his hip. Cody let go of his own dick slowly and started rubbing his hands up Noel’s torso until they made their way up to his shoulders, one resting there and the other going up to run through Noel’s wet hair. Noel’s other hand overtook the position Cody had on his own dick and he tightened his grip on it. So much so that Cody tilted his head back and gave Noel a great view of the expanse of his beautiful neck. 

“You’re such a little slut. I’ve got you rolling your eyes back into your head and I haven’t even done anything yet,” Noel ran the tip of his finger over the slit of Cody’s dick and leaned in to not only press his erection into Cody’s abdomen, but to go in and suck on the beautiful skin of the blonde’s neck.

Cody let out a moan, his breath coming out slow and steady. Cody’s fingernails dug into Noel’s shoulder when he started slowly pumping his dick. Noel pulled back from Cody’s neck so he could see every little facial expression Cody gave to his movements. 

“That’s it, baby boy,” Noel let out as he quickened his pace and watched as Cody’s face scrunched up at the change. “You can come whenever you want, bro. This is all for you.”

Cody’s whole body was slightly twitching under Noel’s touch, the little that Noel had done thus far was going a long way. Cody was clearly already warmed up and already very sensitive when Noel found him here doing what he was doing. 

Noel started pumping even faster and harder leaving Cody almost in shambles, his whole body shaking, tugging at Noel’s hair, and scratching at his back until he quickly leaned forward onto Noel, bit down on his neck _ hard _ to muffle his scream and came all over his and Noel’s torsos.

Cody was left trembling as Noel pet the blonde’s head, helping him down from his orgasm. 

“You did good, man,” Noel whispered into Cody’s ear. He paused for a long second, both just taking in the moment. “Okay, what do you say we clean up and get moving?” Noel tried to pull Cody’s head off of where it was resting on his shoulder but Cody wouldn’t let up. “Come on, Cody.”

“I want more,” was the first coherent sentence Cody had said the whole time.

“What?” Noel asked.

“I want more,” Cody repeated himself, lifting his head off of Noel’s shoulder and gripping at Noel’s hips with both his hands. The look Noel had on his face sent chills down Cody’s spine. 

“You’re a fuckin’ little whore, you know that?” his voice was sharp as a knife. “I just spent all this time getting you off and the first real words you say to me are begging me for more?” Cody’s face was on fire as he stood there speechless. “Oh, great. Look at that,” Noel reached around slowly and grabbed Cody’s ass, inching his fingers closer and closer to his asshole. “Baby boy can’t form sentences again,” He rubbed circles around his rim. “Convenient. Real convenient. Now, I know you keep lube in with your shower stuff. Get it out,” Cody quickly complied, reaching for the bag sitting just outside of the curtain and coming back with the bottle. Cody handed it to him and watched as Noel stood out of the shower stream and squirted a fair amount in his hand, rubbing it around in his hands like it was lotion and then grabbing his own dick and spreading it on. 

“Ungrateful little piece of shit,” Noel said under his breath as he finished lubing up his dick and moving back towards Cody, taking the same position as before, one hand grabbing his ass and the other rimming Cody’s asshole with his now lubed up finger. 

“You know I could’ve just not said anything,” Noel said as he slipped a finger in Cody who then let out a loud whine. “I could’ve just taken a piss and gotten out of here,” he was going in and out with his one finger, loosening him up. “Instead, I took the initiative and asked if you wanted help and you have _ the balls_,” two fingers, “to beg me for more when you already came on yourself and me?” Cody was already falling apart at the seams, bucking up against Noel every time he swirled his fingers just right inside him. Noel started fucking him with his fingers and was gonna be surprised if bruises didn’t show up on him later from how hard Cody was gripping his waist. Cody’s breaths were coming out in short, hard bursts with moans carefully placed throughout. 

“Absolutely fuck you. Now, turn around,” Noel rose his voice at Cody as he pulled his fingers out and allowed Cody to follow his directions. “Fine. Have more, _ sweetheart _.”

He lined himself up with Cody, did a few preliminary strokes on himself to make sure the lube stayed on, and then pounded into Cody. 

Cody was fully fucked at that moment. Noel couldn’t see his face anymore but he knew by the way Cody scraped at the wall of the shower and by the way Cody’s knees buckled when he pushed in that Cody was done for. 

He stayed still for a bit, his chest flesh with Cody’s back. “Still want more, bitch?” Cody didn’t answer, still reeling from Noel’s earlier entrance. Noel vigorously thrust into him further than Cody thought anything ever could go and he lost his breath once again. “I asked you a question, motherfucker.”

“Yes,” Cody sputtered out immediately in response. “Please, Noel.”

“Yeah, that’s what I like to hear,” Noel barely finished his sentence before he pulled out and slammed so hard back in again that it left Cody groaning and taking the Lord’s name in vain. 

He was fucking Cody now. Relentlessly. He hit Cody’s bundle of nerves with every dip back in, each time tearing Cody apart more and more under his control.

“You can only come after I do and I’m telling you right now,” he came up close to Cody’s ear and whispered, “I don’t have any plans on doing it any time soon.”

Cody was whimpering with that and it gave Noel’s ego a good stroke. “Hey, you fuckin’ asked for this,” Noel stated as he slammed back into Cody.

Eventually, it did get too much for Noel to hold in and so without warning, he came hard in Cody, the latter immediately following because he’s a good boy who follows directions.

They stayed still for a few minutes, Cody still completely filled with Noel’s dick and getting relief from the cold tile of the shower wall he had his body and face pressed up against. 

Noel pulled out but remained flesh with Cody’s back. His hands trailed up Cody’s sides and snaked their way in between the wall and Cody’s torso to be able to hold on to him tight. Noel kissed him on the cheek and then took a big breath in and out.

“This’ll make something fun to talk about on the podcast,” Noel commented. Smartass.

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
